The present invention relates to window insulation. More particularly, the present invention relates to an article for insulating a window against the transmission of thermal energy, and to a method for installing the article.
Window insulation is presently achieved by the installation of storm windows, replacement double-paned windows, sun-reflective screens or adhesive films, and blinds and curtains of various types. Generally, these devices require precise initial measurements, a multiplicity of functional elements, skilled labor, or nuts, bolts, nails, and the like.